


Thorns & Vines

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: a short angsty drabble about yamaguchi and reader falling in and out of love
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thorns & Vines

In highschool you constantly shared classes with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, it felt like a coincidence at first before you were quickly calling in fate as you slowly fell for the shy boy out of the two.

You’d both quickly grown closer over the years, like vines intertwining with one another as you grew in age, until one day you’d confessed to him.

It wasn’t a shock to anyone who knew the two of you, each of them thinking it had been a matter of time before one of you confessed to the other, some of them even briefly thinking the two of you were already dating. 

That was before they would overhear Tsukishima grumble about how Yamaguchi should confess to you before he does it for him, even going as far to say it to the freckled boy himself in an attempt to shut him up when he went on enamored spiels about you.

However, vines could untangle themselves just as fast as they had become tangled, if not moreso. 

The two of you were shy, lingering glances often turned away when the other one caught them, flinching hands and trembling fingers as the two of you hesitated to hold onto the other, you were both so desperate to love one another that it set the vines ablaze when you thought the other no longer returned your feelings due to their timid nature.

The relationship quickly fell to pieces, laying on the floor like broken stained glass windows as the two of you picked up each piece in hopes the sun would still illuminate the same hues as before.

Even so, regardless of your hopes, the pieces would cast new shadows and different hues as both of you ended the relationship. It felt mutual and unmutual at the same time, each of you unable to bear the pain of questioning if the other was ever genuinely in love.

Highschool sweethearts turned into a distant friendship as you continued to support Yamaguchi in each of his volleyball matches despite the bitterness it left in your chest, the thought of him valuing the sport more than you slowly eating away at your conscious until you completely stopped showing up, silently removing yourself from his life as you removed him from your own.

However, you hadn’t expected to see such a familiar face when you began college, a bright smile hiding saddened undertones as he caught sight of you. The two of you had chosen the same college and it felt like fate was being cruel as your chest flooded with a bittersweet warmth at the sight of him in such an unfamiliar place.

The two of you latched onto each other, each of you the other's safety net in such an unknown environment as you traversed your first year of college.

Lonely vines began to regrow, however, there were jagged thorns attached as the two of you brushed around the obvious dejection in every shaky word.

The first year of college served as a reminder, emotions building up overshared meals and bubbly laughter, before it quickly became a whirlwind as the two of you realized you’d no longer share classes.

It had you spinning, there were restless thoughts of whether or not he’d push you away again in favor of focusing on something he valued more or your own guilt of being too shy to speak up when the two of you grew apart, oddly enough his thoughts mimicked yours in a way.

Nevertheless you were sure fate would repeat itself, the two of you would support each other from afar before fading away all over again.

But you hadn’t planned for the forwardness Yamaguchi had gained in your absence, still bashful yet unyielding as he confessed to you that this time it would be different as long as you could be just as forward and speak to him.

Conversations about previous problems and promises to be different had leveled out thorns as the two of you tied separate vines into one again. 

Neither of you felt lonely as you shared a home after college, sleepless nights spent counting his freckles as if you were an astronomer counting the stars in favor of finding hidden constellations in the depths of the night sky.

Days were spent full of happier moments filled with soft touches that bloomed his skin in pink until it highlighted his every freckle, your thoughts lost in the way his eyes twinkled at every silly joke you made before a smile would tug at his lips filling you with more warmth than the summer ever could.

Vines grew intertwined before they broke and grew back stronger separately until the red string of fate would tie them together again in an attempt to make flowers bloom out of the carvings of thorns.

**Author's Note:**

> this might eventually be turned into an actual fic or scenario for now I hope you enjoy this little drabble


End file.
